The present invention relates to the manufacture of synchronous belts for conveying articles, and more particularly to synchronous belts having selected teeth configured to receive and house attachment fixtures for mounting to the belt a variety of conveyor transporting devices in a manner as to not affect substantial changes to the belt's pitch line during conveying.